4chanistan
4chanistan, also known as Anonistan and Chan Island is a very tiny island nation, independent from the Bahamas government in the northern Bahamas. The island is only several square miles in size and holds a current population of 1,071 people, all of whom permanently live on the island. 4chanistan has a very unique culture and governing system and society known as a Hivemind Collective, which is a form of Anarchic Utopian society. 4chanistan has no official currency. 4chanistan is also the only country in the world with no government or leader. 4chanistan survives through a small and significantly growing internet services industry, tourism and media industry which includes varying forms of pornography. History 4chanistan was born as a dream, an idea from a community on the internet. Their mission was to form their own island, for their own community to use and visit, that would eventually aspire one day to gain independence as their own nation. To make this a reality, various websites within the community worked together to hatch a plan that would lead to the purchasing of a private island for sale in the Bahamas. Lottery Scheme *'Replace with crowdfunding and Hax' The primary source of income for purchasing and developing the island was to create a scheme for gaining mass amounts of money by playing the lottery on a mass scale. Members working from around the world agreed to pour funds into an official bank account, which would then be used to buy lottery tickets. The plan went underway in 2007. Members with mathematical skills found ways of using statistics to get higher chances of winning the lottery. They began to win lotteries winning small and large amount and then using those funds to continue playing the lottery. Within eight months of beginning the scheme, two large jackpots were won and one Everetti Mega-Millions jackpot, targeted by the group was also won. The money gained was sent to the bank account that would soon become the 4chanistan Treasury. With the success of the scheme, the decided private island was purchased at a cost of $3,500,000 US Dollars. Development *'Expand with /an/, /out/, /diy/, /o/' The main spearheaders of the community operations along with members who specialize in architecture and mathematics visited the island and began deciding on what to do. The Bahamas already has plans to place and Hotel and Casino on the island. The planning team decided to use this as a way to make money and to gain development on the island, such as important infrastructure, water, sanitation, electricity, internet, cable, phonelines. The planning team agreed to the Casino and Hotel that would be placed on the far end of the island and contained from access to the rest of the island. By late 2008, the island had much of the Casino and Hotel finished. The planning team decided the first thing they should have built is a small airport for landing small private jets, helicopters and small cargo planes. The airport runway was paved and a hangar and fueling station built. Also constructed were a government office, police station and military station, at the time, not called that but that was their use. A harbor was also built as were basic roads paved. With the completion of main structures, the construction of apartments for living were begun. Initially, two apartment buildings went up, which could house 175 people comfortably, the bottom floor containing a lobby and cafeteria. The cafeteria then hired members from their website community who had culinary experience to prepare meals each day. Everyone at the times who moved onto the island, worked on the island, in return, were allowed to live there with their expenses paid by the treasury. By summer 2009, much of the island was together and running properly, all the buildings had electricity, water, sanitation, cable, phone and internet and other apartment buildings were under construction. An arcade center was built since most of the community consisted of gamers and internet users. The arcade became a popular hang out for residents on their off time. Independence *'Alter Dates' 4chanistan gained independence from the Bahamas government on November 20th 2009 as it's own sovereign island nation. It currently remains in a protectorate status by the Bahamas although the Bahamas have no control over the island. To gain it's independence, 4chanistan government workers, some who specialized in foreign relations and politics, worked agreements with individual Bahamian government officials as well as cutting a large check to pay off the government. The island gained independence though and the first trade deals were set up between 4chanistan and the Bahamas. In return for monetary payment, the Bahamas provided 4chanistan with electricity, water, sanitation and cable/phone lines by way of undersea power cables. This was a temporary deal until 4chanistan could construct it's own water station and reduce power costs by building its own windmill and solar power sources. 4chanistan's Constitution was agreed to by all the current residents of the island on November 21st, 2009. Government 4chanistan's government is entirely unique. Besides the official laws stated in the Constitution, laws and activities vary depending on the mood and current beliefs of the total island population, based strongly on what is called a Hivemind Collective. Like on the internet websites they use, they live in a united hivemind collective with no official leaders or government. Residents run their lives how they choose, in a somewhat Anarchic/Utopian like state. 4chanistan's government though does exist. There are members that take the responsibility of running the treasury, members that maintain island security and defend the island as military and members that work out foreign relations and trade with other nations. Laws The main rule of the island and sole requirement is that to permanently live on the island, you must work and contribute to the island, to maintain it and build it up. No one can live on the island for free and do nothing. Other major laws include: *Everyday is Caturday but especially Saturday. *Rule 34 even exists IRL. *No furries. *No rape. *No pedophiles. No CP. *No FBI. *There is no Queen. Grow up. *No underage b&. *No Juggalos. Military *'/k/ up in this biaatch' The 4chanistan military consists of ex-military members from other nations and law enforcement. Military members duties consist of island protection and defense. Since 4chanistan does not plan on going to war any time soon, military members also work as law enforcement and island police. They also may perform duties such as construction on the island. The 4chanistan military purchases its weapons from Union of Everett and German manufacturers and since gaining independence, has purchased military grade weapons. The current standing military force of 4chanistan consists of 96 military servicemen and women and ten police officers. Law Enforcement Island law enforcement consists of police and military trained or experienced members. Currently there are five official 4chanistan police officers who provide security for the Hotelo and Casino as well as secure the island from offenders. The more common crimes on 4chanistan consist of sexual harassment, harassment of the Tourist Zone, general stupidity, out of control druggies and child pornography offenses. The most heavily corrupted area of the island is the drug zone on the far end of the island, located far from the Tourist Zone. Here, drug users can legally use their narcotics on the island, away from the rest of the island residents and away from the Tourist Zone. Frequently, police must respond to calls of fights and overdoses. Economy *'/int/, /biz/, /sci/' 4chanistan's economy is primarily supported by island members that live back in the homelands who run the Lottery Schemes. The Lottery was 4chanistan's primary source of income until 2010, when the Lottery Schemes have slowed and alternative methods of income had taken over. 4chanistan's current economy survives on a mix of internet services, media and tourism. 4chanistan provides web services, produces internet pornography and on the side hacks and steals funds from groups and organizations it does not like, including draining the accounts of known Nazis and domestic terrorist organizations around the world. Tourism at the Tourist Zone, which consists of a Hotel Resort and Casino also generates funds as well as visitors to the island who belong to the web community 4chanistan was born from. 4chanistan's internet services range from website building, web hosting, internet security services and private investigation (known as DOX'ing). Its internet services include a more secretive internet combat service which some foreign governments have paid 4chanistan hackers to destroy certain targets. Most widely known was 4chanistan's role in the Security Alliance's war on Iran in which 4chanistan brought down Iranian military systems which allowed Iraqistan to launch an air campaign. Internet pornography is 4chanistan's largest industry producing various mainstream pornography from straight genres to a large and growing shemale porn business on several sites based on Chan "traps". Tourism is also a growing industry as the island possesses a casino and hotel resort with a marina and a dock for cruiseliner ships. 4chanistan is working with companies to fund and develop further attractions to bring in more money for the island including possible amusement park attractions and expanded casino resorts. While 4chanistan does not disclose its official annual income from its services, it is estimated to bring in between several million dollars up to a dozen or more million dollars. Culture 4chanistan is entirely internet based culture born from a collective of websites known as the *Chans. Members of the chans and of the island itself are known as Anon or Anons. Residents of the island tend to go by internet screen names or nicknames rather than use their real names or some simply choose not to use a name at all. Those that go nameless are usually called by the name Anonymous. Many residents are gamers and internet users making internet culture a major part of 4chanistan. Holidays The island has many holidays and celebrations, one being the most high holiday, Caturday, which is a celebration of cats. Many cats have been introduced into the island's ecosystem and many cats are kept as pets on the island. Places Since 4chanistan is such a small island nation, there is not much to see or do. Tourist Zone The Tourist Zone is a highly secured casino hotel resort on the east side of the island. It consists of a hotel resort with two large swimming pools and beach front with boat rental marina and ship dock and a casino building with additional hotel space and casino gaming, ranging from slot machines to card games to lotteries. The casino and hotel resort are not owned by 4chanistan but pay royalties to the nation for use of the land and as payment for security, shipping in supplies and for other services such as garbage removal, etc. The casino hotels are middle high class with excellent service. Arcade Center The arcade is a hot spot for resident activity as many Anons are gamers and internet users. The arcade center contains arcade games, an internet cafe, laser tag, a lounge with large screen TVs for sports, gaming events or casual gaming on consoles and a bar. The legal drinking age on the island is 18 and the age requirement to enter 4chanistan's main island is also 18 years of age or older unless the resident was born on the island, which as of yet, has not happened. Adult Club 4chanistan has recently completed an adult bar and night club on the island which includes an adult novelty and video store, strip club, bar, dance and rave floor and also houses 4chanistan's pornography company, which is a major source of income for the island. The age for drinking alcohol on the island is 18, as is entry to the strip club, adult stores and to work for the company. There have been incidents of tourists finding their way into the main island and sneaking into the club. In response, the island is voting on whether to allow passes for tourists to use the night club and other club facilities to help generate income. Beaches 4chanistan is surrounded by beaches and sand. The beaches are an attraction for tourists and for residents alike. The 4chanistan section of the beaches allow nudity. The Tourist Zone does not. The Tourist Zone and 4chanistan beaches are separated by a concrete wall that goes out fifty feet into the ocean. Marina The Tourist Zone contains a marina for boat rentals for tourists and also free use of the boats for island residents. Island residents also may keep their own boats docked at the marina. The marina also has a long dock that can technically dock a cruise ship if neccessary. Foreign Relations 4chanistan has both excellent and rocky relations with several nations. United Kingdom 4chanistan remains on uneasy terms with the United Kingdom due to the UK's laws, policies and its police state like condition. During the Chanology War in 2008, the UK decided to ban the use of the word "cult", which disrupted protester's ability to protest. The censorship of freedom of speech and suppression of the right to protest and assemble caused problems for the Chanology movement. The United Kingdom interfered in the protest and anti-Scientology movements. In addition to suppression of freedom of speech, the UK openly has CCTV camera surviellance on streets and supports laws, like the U.S., that restrict or invade on civil rights. Australia Most of 4chanistan views itself in a state of war with Australia, relations extremely cold. Anonymous from the internet has already declared war against Australia, stating that Australia's government's intention of censoring the internet has violated the civil rights of people living in Australia and in turn, is viewed as an act of war against Anonymous, an entirely internet based culture and community. 4chanistan, an official independent nation, has no official stance on the situation, wanting to avoid any military conflicts and has outright banned any hacking attacks against Australia from 4chanistan internet services. The war against Australia is led by Anonymous members outside of 4chanistan who in September, led an organized mass Distributed Denial of Service attack against Australia's government websites. 4chanistan claimed no part in the attack. 4chanistan does though, openly condemn Australian official Kevin Rudd's administration for attempting to pass legislation to censor Australia's internet. China In addition to combat against Australia, Anonymous finds itself in a war against China for it's censorship of the internet and aid and funding of Chinese hacker groups and organizations that frequently commit acts of cyber terrorism against United States internet websites and government websites as well as irritating attacks against civilian sites and Anonymous' own websites. 4chanistan is currently working on creating a high end server system with a powerful botnet to aid in attacking Chinese hacker groups and destroying them. 4chanistan directly funds these programs to create internet weapons to fight China. Bahamas 4chanistan has good relations with the Bahamas. The island's foreign relations official has become friends with several Bahamian government officials. 4chanistan purchases some of its electricity, water, sanitation, cable, phone and internet from the Bahamas. Iran 4chanistan and Anonymous both are in a state of combat against Iran over the internet. The outbreak of the recent Iranian election and the resulting protests caused violence and oppression to break out in the country. Iranians were desperate to call for help from other world nations to help stop the Iranian government from oppressing and killing protesters. They spread video footage and information from Iran for the world to see. The Iranian government quickly began censoring the internet and in response, many members of Anonymous and of 4chanistan worked to keep open internet access for the Iranian people so they could continue spreading news, photos and video of the atrocities. Anonymous played a major part in the operations to keep information flowing. The incident has made Iran an enemy of 4chanistan and the island nation views Iran in a state of war. United Nations 4chanistan has submitted application to join the United Nations and is currently awaiting approval. Some 4chanistan officials dislike the UN due to it's overall "uselessness" as an organization, it's failure to enforce UN laws and international laws, it's failure to prevent wars and it's failure to stop war crimes. The idea of joining is merely to gain a protected status within the organization and to have some sort of recognition. G8 Summit 4chanistan lost any remaining respect for the G8 Summit in July 2008 when an international law was proposed called the ACTA law. ACTA, when enacted, would allow governments, law enforcement, military, agencies, border crossings and airport personell the allowance to search and seize, without warrant, any electronic device in search of pirated software and content or otherwise illegal or unsuitable content. This outraged the internet, Anonymous and 4chanistan. The European Union stated it's intentions to enact the law and add further clauses to violate civil rights even more. 4chanistan though, has much respect for New Zealand, the only nation that refused to agree to the law. RIAA/MPAA The Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) are two industry organizations that work to protect the copyrights of both American music and movies. 4chanistan is in an official state of war with the RIAA and MPAA over internet piracy. Anons from 4chanistan and outside of 4chanistan both fight an internet war against the RIAA and MPAA, hating the legal tactics, lawsuits, harassment and other actions taken by the media companies against internet pirates. With the downfall of The Pirate Bay website and the owner's arrest, lawsuit, charges and imprisonment, Anonymous and 4chanistan declared an internet war against RIAA and MPAA. Anonymous' goal is to removed the RIAA and MPAA from the internet by destroying their websites with DDOS, vandalism and defacement as well as harassment against RIAA members, officials and affiliates and boycotts against RIAA controlled media and companies. Many other organizations have joined the fight against the RIAA and MPAA, who are viewed as "scam artists and leeches" on the work of artists and producers. 4chanistan openly aids in the fight against the RIAA and MPAA who have "committed atrocities against innocent internet users" with unreasonable and unfair punishments and fines and legal tactics. See Also *Anonymous *Project Chanology *Chan Imageboard *4chanistan Hacktivism (Internet War) *Hacktivism *Internet War Category:4chanistan Category:Settlements